Les Sailor Hunter
by jaysher
Summary: Gon et Kirua se rendent à un marché de Noël se situant en centre-ville histoire de s'offrir un instant de détente. Soudain, le premier est attiré par la vitrine d'un magasin et n'hésite pas à se rendre devant celle-ci pour admirer les articles qui se trouvent derrière la paroi transparente. Peu de temps après, Kirua vient le rejoindre, discute avec lui lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant


Les Sailor Hunter.

Nous sommes en décembre, le vingt-trois pour être plus précis. Kirua est rentré de mission depuis une petite semaine et comme les fêtes de fin d'année approchent à grands pas, j'ai voulu me rendre au centre-ville afin d'assister aux nombreuses festivités mises en œuvre pour l'occasion. Alors que je garde mes mains dans les poches de ma veste marron qui m'arrive jusqu'aux genoux, je me rends compte que cette précaution n'est guère suffisante pour lutter contre le froid. Si j'avais su, j'aurais mis une écharpe, un bonnet et un blouson un peu plus épais. De son côté, Kirua porte un pull blanc et un pantalon de la même couleur.

J'ignore comment il fait pour ne pas souffrir de la morsure du froid mais avant de nous rendre sur la place, mon ami a pris le temps de m'expliquer pourquoi la température fraîche ne lui fait aucun effet. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ses parents ont veillé à lui offrir un entraînement sévère pour faire de lui, un assassin hors du commun. Du coup, Kirua a été exposé à de très basses températures à de nombreuses reprises, tout en portant très peu de vêtement sur lui, voir pas du tout. C'est pour cette raison que le froid n'a aucune prise sur son être et je dois avouer que je l'envie beaucoup. Alors que je ne cesse de frisonner, plusieurs enfants me passent sous le nez et leur joie joue beaucoup sur mon enthousiasme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant un sapin dressé à l'occasion. Tandis que des gens s'affairent à le décorer comme il se doit, une curieuse impression me gagne lorsque j'admire l'être végétal. Sur le moment, je ne pourrais expliquer avec précision ce sentiment curieux qui vient tout juste de me gagner et je me demande si je suis le seul à en être victime. Quand je me décide à regarder mon compagnon, je me rends compte qu'un air sévère s'est affiché sur son visage, me donnant quelques indications sur ce qu'il ressent lui aussi.

« Toi aussi tu sens cette négativité qui se promène dans l'air ? Dis-je.

\- Oui et j'ai beau me concentrer mais tout porte à croire que cela vient de ce sapin. Pourtant, il m'a l'air complètement inoffensif.

\- C'est ce que je me dis aussi. Il faut vraiment qu'on pense à se détendre un peu car tôt ou tard, cela risque de nous jouer un vilain tour.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. »

Alors que Kirua continue d'observer le sapin qui se voit recouvrir de magnifiques guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, je promène mon regard autour de moi et rapidement, mes yeux se posent sur la vitrine d'un magasin que je vois pour la toute première fois. Curieux, je quitte aussitôt mon ami pour me diriger vers la boutique et lorsque je me tiens devant sa baie vitrée, je suis charmé par ce les articles qui sont proposés. Quelques secondes plus tard, le hunter à la chevelure claire vient me rejoindre et contemple ce que j'observe.

« Des cosplays ? Tu t'intéresses à ça toi maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de participer à un rassemblement et là, je dois avouer que je suis très tenté d'acheter quelques tenues.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui. »

Et ce que je souhaite m'acheter surtout, c'est la magnifique tenue d'une justicière de la lune. A ses côtés se trouve la panoplie d'une autre guerrière et lorsque je la regarde, je me rends compte qu'elle irait parfaitement sur Kirua. Toutefois, je ne pense pas qu'il se laisserait faire et c'est bien dommage car j'aurais aimé le voir vêtu ainsi. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes toujours devant la vitrine lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre dans notre dos. Lorsqu'on se retourne, nous ressentons le besoin de protéger nos oreilles à l'aide de nos mains et là, le spectacle qui s'offre à nous me glace le sang.

En tout cas, cela confirme nos doutes. Le sapin sur lequel on se posait des questions vient tout juste de prendre vie et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre aux gens qui tentent de s'enfuir. Soudain, je me rends compte qu'un enfant se tient à quelques centimètres de l'étrange créature. Trop effrayé pour bouger, le gamin n'arrête pas de pleurer et attire l'attention du monstre. Lorsque ce dernier lève l'un de ses bras épineux pour frapper le gosse, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je quitte hâtivement Kirua pour m'interposer. Dès que je me tiens devant l'enfant, je saisis facilement le membre du sapin, causant son étonnement par la même occasion.

Pendant ce temps, mon ami vient me rejoindre et prend le gamin dans ses bras afin de l'éloigner de la zone de combat. Ensuite, j'use de ma force surhumaine pour faire basculer mon adversaire et quand il se retrouve sur le dos, je le libère de ma poigne et bondis en arrière pour me tenir à distance de lui. Peu de temps après, Kirua vient nous rejoindre et c'est alors qu'une idée me traverse l'esprit.

« Kirua, va revêtir le cosplay vert s'il te plaît. Il serait dommage qu'on soit embêté par les gens plus tard, si jamais on arrive à vaincre ce monstre.

\- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais m'habiller avec ce truc horrible ?

\- Dans ce cas, tu te débrouilleras si on vient nous ennuyer. »

Au même instant, le monstre parvient à se relever et pointe mon ami de l'une de ses branches qu'il utilise en guise de bras. Aussitôt, des aiguilles de pins foncent sur Kirua et celui-ci se montre habile en parvenant à les éviter mais de justesse. Néanmoins, l'offensive du sapin poursuit son chemin et chaque composant va se planter dans la vitrine derrière laquelle se trouvent les tenues. Résultat des courses, la baie explose en milliers de petits morceaux et la gérante qui se trouvait à l'intérieur déserte son commerce sans demander son reste.

« Alors toi ! S'énerve Kirua.

\- Vas-y ! Fais-nous ta Sailor Jupiter !

\- Sailor Jupiter ?

\- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas cette héroïne ?

\- Non, je devrais ?

\- Ben oui espèce d'inculte. »

Sur le coup, Kirua ne comprend pas mon allusion et je ne peux lui reprocher, surtout s'il n'y connaît rien en manga. Pour ma part, j'en sais suffisamment sur le sujet et il est clair que j'aurais aimé le voir vêtir la tenue de Sailor Jupiter. De plus, mon ami partage un point commun avec cette guerrière de la Lune puisque tout comme elle, il est capable de manipuler l'électricité. Ne pouvant plus de me battre à découvert, je demande à Kirua de prendre la suite des opérations le temps que j'aille enfiler un déguisement. Voyant ma détermination, mon compagnon baisse les bras et accepte de se prêter au jeu simplement pour dissimuler son identité.

Alors qu'il file à toute allure vers le magasin à la vitre explosée, je me glisse devant le monstre afin d'attirer son attention.

« Je te conseille de ne pas m'oublier ! »

Et le monstre ne m'a pas zappé, bien au contraire. Rapidement, il abat l'une de ses mains dans ma direction et je réalise un certain bond qui me permet de dépasser les toits des maisons environnantes. Lorsque je traîne mon regard à l'endroit où je me tenais quelques minutes auparavant, je me rends compte qu'un énorme trou a été creusé. Une chose est sûre, ce sapin possède une sacrée force et je me félicite d'avoir échappé à son attaque. Tandis que ma chute vers le sol s'entame, le monstre pose ses yeux sur moi et me frappe à l'aide de son bras.

Suite à cette manœuvre, je finis encastré dans l'un des murs se trouvant dans mon dos et tandis que je cherche à m'en extirper, mon adversaire se prépare à me lancer une nouvelle vague agressive. Toutefois…

« Arrête ! »

Sous le son de cette voix, le sapin se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un être bien mystérieux. En effet, Kirua est habillé de la tenue de Sailor Jupiter et tandis qu'il tente d'étirer sa jupette vers le bas, son front présente un serre-tête des plus comiques. En effet, l'accessoire n'est pas doré comme dans l'anime mais blanc avec deux fausses cornes d'élan de chaque côté.

« Sailor Jupiter ! M'écriai-je.

\- Je ne suis pas Sailor Jupiter bordel de merde ! » Me répond-il, furieux.

Peu de temps après, Kirua commence à faire apparaître des gerbes électriques autour de son corps et toise méchamment le sapin qui lui fait face. Ce dernier ne semble pas effrayé pour autant mais pas expérience, je sais que je ne voudrais pas être à sa place lorsqu'il va recevoir la décharge de plein fouet.

« Allez Sailor Jupiter, balance-lui l'une de tes attaques !

\- C'est surtout toi qui vas te la bouffer si tu continues à te moquer de moi ! »

J'adore titiller Kirua car je sais qu'il s'énerve très vite. Au moins, son attaque sera beaucoup plus puissante et ainsi, il aura toutes les chances de vaincre le monstre d'un seul coup. Tout à coup, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mon camarade me pose une question.

« A quoi ressemble l'attaque de ta Sailor Jupiter ?

\- Elle pointe sa main grande ouverte vers le sol pour faire apparaître le signe de sa planète sur sa paume.

\- Comme ça ? »

Suite à ce que je viens de lui dire, Kirua pointe sa main droite grande ouverte vers le sol tandis que celle de gauche continue de tirer la jupe sous le niveau de sa culotte. Rapidement, le signe de Jupiter fait son apparition sur sa paume mais au lieu d'être verte comme dans l'anime, celui-ci se veut blanc.

« Ensuite ? Me demande-t-il.

\- De l'électricité sort de son signe et elle se met à tourner sur elle-même tout en gardant ses bras pliés contre son torse. Au moment d'envoyer son attaque, elle lève ses bras au-dessus de sa tête mais continue de tournoyer.

\- Je sens que ton truc va me faire dégueuler.

\- Si tu pars avec cette impression, tu as toutes les chances ouais ! »

Pendant que nous discutons ensemble, le sapin ne bouge pas et donne même l'impression d'être attentif à notre conversation. Néanmoins, quand Kirua se met en mouvement en se recouvrant de sa propre électricité tout en tournant sur lui-même comme je lui ai indiqué, le monstre pointe ses deux bras épineux vers mon ami et lui envoie plusieurs aiguilles. Ne craignant nullement d'être blessé, le garçon aux cheveux clairs continue de jouer son rôle à la perfection et se met enfin à lever les bras comme je lui ai recommandé de faire. En attendant, je décide de me déguiser à mon tour et c'est pour cette raison que je m'empresse de me retirer du mur dans lequel j'étais toujours encastré. Dès que mes pieds touchent le sol, je veille à ne pas attirer l'attention du monstre et je fonce en direction du magasin.

En attendant, l'électricité de Kirua parvient à réduire les aiguilles en cendres et foudroie le monstre dont de la fumée s'échappe très vite de son écorce. Sévèrement touché, toutes ses armes végétales sont réduites à néant et là, le sapin regarde ses bras en se demandant de quelle façon il va procéder pour poursuivre la suite de ce combat. Fier de son cou, mon ami lui sourit avant de se diriger vers une voiture. Ensuite, le garçon pose une première main sur sa carrosserie et se penche en avant tout en ouvrant la bouche. Alors que le hunter est occupé à vider ses tripes, je refais mon apparition.

« Toi le monstre ! »

Notre adversaire se retourne dans ma direction et me remarque enfin. Je porte désormais la tenue de Sailor Uranus et je comprends mieux pourquoi Kirua n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur sa jupette car je rencontre le même souci. Je ne pensais pas que mes parties intimes seraient si à l'étroit dans la culotte qui complète le déguisement et forcément, je me sens un peu gêné que des gens puissent voir ce que je tente de leur cacher. En tout cas, je m'amuse à me faire passer pour un autre et j'ai un beau rôle puisque Sailor Uranus est la guerrière la plus masculine de l'équipe, si on ne compte pas les Sailors Stars.

« Tu es vraiment ridicule dans cette tenue, me dit Kirua, un filet repoussant coulant le long d'une commissure.

\- C'est toi qui as de la merde dans les yeux mon gars ! »

Après lui avoir répondu, je fais apparaître une petite boule de nen au-dessus de ma tête que je m'empresse d'enfermer dans ma main gauche.

« World ! »

Dès qu'une énorme sphère de Nen fait son apparition à quelques centimètres au-dessus de moi, je suis fin prêt pour envoyer mon offensive. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi puissante que celle d'Uranus car la sienne est capable de réduire un adversaire en cendres sans l'aide d'une autre attaque.

« Shaking ! »

Rapidement, je précipite mon poing vers le sol. Sous ma volonté, la sphère ne tarde pas à foncer en direction de la créature sans pour autant faire détruire la terre sur son passage, sous l'effet de sa chaleur. Par contre, notre adversaire ne souhaite pas se laisser faire et se débarrasse très vite des boules de Noël qui pendaient à ses branches. Lorsque les décorations rencontrent mon attaque, une violente explosion en résulte, soulevant de la poussière par la même occasion. Pour être sûr de conserver une vue parfaite, je place l'une de mes mains devant mes yeux afin de les protéger des grains qui ne cessent de voler dans les airs.

Une minute plus tard, le brouillard poussiéreux commence à se dissiper alors que je sens quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ma cheville droite. Me posant des questions, je baisse mon regard et je constate avec horreur que ce n'est rien autre qu'une guirlande rouge. De suite, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir d'où ce lien mais je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions qu'une autre guirlande m'attrape par l'un de mes poignets. Tandis que je tente d'opposer une résistance, mes pieds commencent à traîner contre le sol et la distance qui me sépare du monstre se réduit considérablement.

« Merde ! Kirua, aide-moi !

\- Je veux bien mais si j'envoie une nouvelle charge électrique, tu risques d'être pris à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverais à m'en remettre.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas solliciter mon aide ? » Fait une voix féminine.

Suite à ce que je viens d'entendre, je tourne ma tête sur ma gauche et je remarque la présence de Biscuit. Toutefois, cette dernière est habillée du déguisement de Sailor Moon et je suis très étonné de voir que ses deux couettes ont fait leur retour au niveau de sa chevelure. Par contre, mon maître ne rencontre aucun souci avec sa jupette et je dois bien reconnaître que je l'envie beaucoup.

« Tu es vraiment un être ignoble, dit-elle au monstre avant de poursuivre. Les gens se sont réunis ici pour célébrer Noël et toi, tu viens tout gâcher et tu devrais t'en sortir sans être inquiété. Navré mais je suis le garant de la justice et de l'amour et jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner cet affront. Sache qu'au nom de la Lune, je vais te punir alors prend bien garde à toi ! »

Magnifique tirage de la part de Biscuit, je dois le reconnaître. Comme pour la féliciter d'avoir récité son texte par coeur, je l'applaudis tandis que la créature continue toujours de m'attirer vers lui.

« Tu connais Sailor Moon ? Lui dis-je.

\- Non mais tu te souviens de l'âge que j'ai ? Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu viennes au monde pour m'y mettre ?

\- En tout cas, tu viens de reconnaître officiellement que tu es une vieille peau, tu t'améliores. » lui balance Kirua.

Ni une ni deux, Biscuit bondit afin de se poser près de mon ami. Une fois à ses côtés, elle n'hésite pas à abattre son poing sur le sommet de sa tête, provoquant la naissance d'une vilaine bosse par la même occasion.

« Certes, je suis une vieille peau mais tu me dois le respect, morveux !

\- Je vais te faire voir si je suis un morveux. »

Brusquement, Biscuit sort un bâton de Lune et pointe le démon avec. Toutefois, je me demande bien comment elle va faire pour envoyer un coeur d'énergie sachant que la projection de nen n'est pas vraiment sa spécialité. Alors que je m'attendais à l'entendre prononcer le nom de l'attaque de Sailor Moon, Biscuit saute sur le monstre et lui donne un premier coup. Celui-ci ne semble pas affecté et ne tarde pas à attraper la femme dans ses guirlandes. Loin de se décourager, mon maître redonne un second coup bien plus violent mais toujours rien. Enervée, elle ne mesure plus sa force et se montre même vulgaire.

« Tu vas crever bordel de merde ! »

Bien décidé à achever le monstre selon ses méthodes habituelles, Biscuit balance le sceptre lunaire et finit par saisir le sapin entre ses mains. Là, elle exerce une certaine pression et parvient à faire craquer son bois. Alors que je contemple cette scène totalement surréaliste, l'environnement dans lequel je me trouve disparaît peu à peu, laissant la place à un plafond terne. Peu de temps après, je me relève tout en restant sur mon séant et je me rends compte que je suis dans un lit. Plus loin, Kirua se tient au pied d'un sapin décoré et tourne sa tête dans ma direction.

« Tu te réveilles enfin ?

\- Oui et j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

\- Tu m'en parleras après. Finalement, j'ai mis la main sur un cadeau qui devrait te plaire.

\- Vraiment ? Et c'est quoi ?

\- Le coffret de la première saison de Sailor Moon. »

Dehors, un calme règne mais cette tranquillité ne risque pas de durer. En effet, voilà qu'une masse traverse la vitre du septième étage d'un hôtel et se précipite à vive allure vers le sol. Toutefois, cette chose a des cheveux blancs, pousse un cri et se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu dire pour entamer un tel voyage.


End file.
